


A Boy Worth Fighting For

by IOnlyEatComfortFood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Fighting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyEatComfortFood/pseuds/IOnlyEatComfortFood
Summary: You're only supposed to have one soulmark when you're born.Logan has three.His family doesn't take this well, so he distances himself from everyone.Until, of course, he meets his first soulmate.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Have fun with this little thing.  
Tumblr-ionlyeatcomfortfood  
Warnings: Negligence, bullying, verbal abuse, The Duke/Remus, Deceit, homophobic language, violence

You’re only supposed to have one soulmate.

When you are born, there’s a tattoo that represents your soulmate somewhere on your body. When you meet them, the tattoo starts to tingle and it changes into a vivid masterpiece. Everyone has is in a different spot, and no two tattoos are the same.

When Logan Sanders was born, he had three soulmarks.

His family was _not _happy. They thought that having multiple soulmarks made him unclean, dirty. They thought he was wrong.

But, they couldn’t get rid of the boy, so they just acted as if they had gotten rid of him. To them, Logan did not exist. He was just a whisper, never truly there and gone within a moment.

Because of this, Logan had to grow up incredibly fast to be able to take care of himself. He taught himself how to cook. He entertained himself by reading, getting lost in worlds and realities so much better than his own. When Logan was hurt, he put on a bandage himself. He knew unlike other kids, Mommy wasn’t going to kiss it better.

School was difficult. Children have no filter, so when they saw Logan tattoos, they stared and stared, some saying things like “Wait, why do you have more than one?” and “Isn’t that weird?”

Then, as he got older, people started saying things. Awful things, like how Logan was a mistake, or that he should just go away, he was making them uncomfortable.

He didn’t have any friends. Even if they didn’t agree with all the hateful things, they didn’t want to get in the crossfire.

Middle school started, and words were thrown out carelessly and so were punches. Almost everyday he would walk home (yes, he had to walk) with a new injury.

He learned to take it. The scorn. The obvious hatred projected by his peers. The punches, the kicks, the words, he learned to take the hits and survive. He didn’t have friends to talk to, so he kept it all inside. Logan used to cry when he got home, not understanding why having more soulmarks made him a freak. Then the tears dried up and so did his compassion and empathy.

He became cold. Logical. Never portraying any emotion other than an emotional disconnection. No one wanted to have anything to do with him, which is what he wanted.

Right?

—————–

Logan was working on a worksheet in Calculus when he met his first soulmate.

He was almost done with worksheet, a breeze as always, when he heard a vivacious voice say “Hello Mrs. Davids! I’m just here to drop off my homework!”

Logan glanced up to see the most adorable boy ever in front of him.

Curly dirty blond lock rested on his forehead, his face filled with freckles. He had a soft, heart-shaped face with the most dazzling blue eyes. The boy wore a pale blue shirt that complemented his eyes and a pastel pink skirt. How had Logan never seen him before?

Then he felt a little tingle on his chest, where one of his soulmarks were, a simple heart. 

_Oh no. No, no, no,_ this is not happening. Logan thought to himself frantically. _I am not meeting my first soulmate in the middle of math class._

The boy obviously was feeling it too. His eyes scanned the room, looking for his soulmate. His light blue eyes met Logan’s dark ones, and Logan knew he was screwed.

“Hey Mrs. Davids?” The boy just managed to pry his eyes away from Logan’s. That did not make him upset I have no idea what you’re insinuating.

“Yes, Patton?” Mrs. Davids asked. Ah. So that was his name.

“Can I borrow Logan for a minute? We have a group project to work on, and I need to talk to him really quick.”

“Can’t you do that on your own time?” Mrs. Davids raised an eyebrow.

“It’s important. And it’ll only take a couple minutes.”

“Besides, I only have one more problem left.” Logan said. Wait. Why was he going along with this? Rationality had been figuratively thrown out the window, so he just followed what Patton had been saying.

Mrs. Davids, not an oblivious teacher, had caught on to what was happening. But she wasn’t going to get in the way of their high school romance, so she said “Alright. Five minutes. Then come back in, Logan. You hear me?”

“Yes ma’am,” Logan said, following Patton out of the classroom. Nobody gave them a second glance. They were all too concerned with how badly they were going to flunk the next test.

—————–

As soon as they got into the hallway, Patton literally started jumping for joy.

“Oh my gosh! I have a soulmate! And it’s you! This is all so exciting! We can go on dates and find our other soulmates, and-”

“Patton. Wait,” Logan didn’t believe what he had just heard. His next sentence came out in a murmur, almost too soft to be heard. “You have multiple soulmarks as well?”

“Yeah. We’re soulmates. It would make sense that we have the same amount of soulmarks- Logan? What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re crying.” Patton gestured Logan’s face. Logan put a hand up to feel tears running down his cheeks. “What?”

“It’s okay, Logan.” Patton placed a caring hand on Logan’s arm. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

“It’s just… I thought I was the only one. With multiple soulmarks. I thought I was alone,” Logan hadn’t meant to say that. But he did. Why had he said that?

“Oh Logan,” Patton said sweetly, coated with sympathy. He pulled Logan into a hug. “You’re not alone. Not anymore. I’m here for you.”

He felt himself leaning into Patton. What? Why was he doing this? This behavior was highly irregular. He would have to assess this situation later.

Patton finally let go of Logan, saying “You should get back to class.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Logan mumbled. Geez, what Patton doing to him? He didn’t mumble.

Logan turned to go back into the classroom when Patton caught his wrist. “Hey, um,” Patton was bashful, staring down at the floor. Why did that make Logan’s heart flutter? What was going on? “Can we, um, hang out later?”

“Of course,” Logan could have stopped there, but his big mouth just kept going. “Best to hang out after school, though. I don’t want kids to make fun of you too.”

“What? People make fun of you?” Patton’s face melted into one of concern. 

“Look, we can discuss this later. Meet me at the lion statue out front and we can go to my house,” Logan had finally gotten a hold of himself, and was back to his usual cold and unfeeling persona.

“Okay,” Patton responded hesitantly. “See you later than?”

“Yes.” Logan very slowly took his wrist back from Patton and went back into the classroom, leaving the pastel clad boy alone in the hallway.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton go back to Logan's place for a bit of quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!  
Tumblr- ionlyeatcomfortfood  
Warnings: Negligence, bullying, verbal abuse, The Duke/Remus, Deceit, homophobic language, violence

Logan knew those assholes would jump him. He just didn’t know when.**  
**

They always beat him up at some point during the day. Depending on the day, it could be a couple hard smacks to the face, or it could be a bruised rib.

Today was unfortunately, a bruised rib kind of day.

They found him in the bathroom between fifth period and lunch. He was washing his hands when two of the biggest dicks in the school, Damien and his crony Remus, appeared in his peripheral vision.

“Hey faggot. You ready for a fight?” Damien said maliciously.

The use of the F word was clear indicator that Damien wasn’t happy today. If he was just in the mood for Logan getting hurt, he’d just call him a loser and a mistake. When he used the F word, he had some pent up rage he needed to get out, and Logan was the perfect punching bag.

“Do your worst, Damien. I know I can’t stop you,” Logan sighed.

Nothing was said after that. The only thing that was exchanged were punches and kicks, but it was a one-sided deal.

Damien hit everywhere. His sides, his head, his leg. Everywhere Damien could hit, he did. And it hurt. A lot. Damien definitely wasn’t pulling the punches. But Logan didn’t cry out. That would make things worse. He just kept quiet and waited for Damien’s blood thirst to be quenched.

Remus wasn’t actively _doing_ anything to hurt Logan. He was just laughing maniacally. Remus was going to be a serial killer once he got out of highschool, Logan was calling it now.

Once Damien had his fill, he spit right next to Logan’s face and sauntered out, Remus not far behind him.

Logan groaned as he pulled himself up. He wiped most of the blood off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding. Off to the nurse’s office he went.

—————–

Logan limped to the lion statue where Patton was already waiting eagerly. When Logan greeted Patton with a ‘hello’, Patton jumped and gave him a hug. His arms landed on some of Logan’s bruises, and Logan had to try his hardest not to wince.

“So? Where are we going, Lo?” Patton asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. How was Patton this cute? It didn’t make logical sense.

Then again, nothing about these past couple hours made logical sense. 

“We’re going to my place,” Logan said.

Patton blushed. “Oh. Forward now, are we?”

“No. It just might be the only place where someone won’t overhear us.”

“Oh,” A little frown took over Patton’s mouth and Logan was trying really hard not to stare.

“Is something the matter, Patton?”

“Do you not want to be seen with me?” Patton asked.

The question threw him off guard. Logan didn’t think he was coming off that way. Maybe Patton just really didn’t know anything about Logan, and how bad his reputation was. “No. Not at all. I actually think you’re quite admirable. I just don’t want to ruin your reputation by being seen with me.”

“Lo, I don’t care about that. Besides, people aren’t exactly the nicest to me either.”

Pause. Rewind. People aren’t nice to _Patton_? He is a figurative ray of sunshine, how the hell did anybody manage to be unkind to him?

“People are mean to you? How?” 

Patton gestured to his outfit. “You know how people are here. They don’t really appreciate a feminine guy.”

“Still. You don’t want to come over?”

“No! I want to come over!” Patton yelled. He glanced at Logan’s face and quieted his voice. “Please? If you’ll still have me?”

Logan nodded and motioned for Patton to follow him.

—————

They were quiet for most of the ten minute walk. Patton tried to start a conversation at several points, but it was obvious that Logan didn’t want to talk, at least not yet.

When they got to Logan’s house, Patton let the butterflies that had been gnawing at his stomach get to his throat. If he was at Logan’s house, then he would meet his parents. And Patton did not know if he was ready for that quite yet.

Logan unlocked the front door and took his shoes off. Geez, even the simplest of tasks made Logan seem so hot! The way his shoulders moved, the way his leg flexed-

Golly. He was more in love than he thought. Yeah, yeah, he’s in love with Logan. Has been since freshman year. But he had never approached him ‘cause Logan was just… standoffish? He had an aura of seclusion and detachment. But that didn’t throw Patton off. It just made Patton a little afraid to talk to him.

When Patton looked back at Logan, he seemed hurt. His movements were slower, he was limping. Why was he limping? Did he get hurt? Was it those people he was talking about in the hallway?

“We should go to my room.”

Patton gaped at Logan. “Wh-what?”

“It would be best if my parents didn’t know I had a guest over. Even if they don’t give two shits about me, they don’t like other people.”

“Your parents are _here_? And they don’t know that _I’m_ here?” Patton was used to his mom working till five, and he always had to ask when he had friends over. Guess he and Logan had very different family dynamics.

“Yes. Now let’s get going. We have much to discuss,” Logan stepped into his room and Patton followed, closing the door behind him.

———–

Logan’s room was filled with all things science and math.

His walls were lined with posters covering all branches of science. Biology, astronomy, chemistry, all sorts of things. He had a microscope on his desk, a solar powered lamp, and a potato clock.

Patton looked up and was surprised to see that Logan had those glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. From the way Logan acted, he wouldn’t think that he would have something considered ‘childish’.

“So, Logan, what do we need to discuss?” Patton asked, taking a seat on Logan’s periodic table bedspread.

“I just…I thought it would be pertinent to talk about where we go from here. In our, uh,” Logan’s cheeks pinked a little before he finished his sentence. “Relationship.”

“Okay. So, how do you want to go about this?” Patton barely managed to keep his blush under control. Logan was thinking about him? And wanted to talk about_ relationships_?

“To be honest, I’ve never been good at relationships. Of any kind,” Logan started pacing the room, rubbing the back of his neck. “Friendships have always been a struggle for me, nobody ever wanted to date me, and-”

“Well, that’s not true.”

Patton realized his outburst when Logan gave him a curious look. _Frick._ He hadn’t meant to say that. Patton didn’t have much of a filter, so sometimes his thoughts just came out of his mouth. 

“What do you mean by that, Patton?”

Patton couldn’t keep his blush under control any longer. “W-well, you see, I ah, have had a teeny tiny crush on you since freshman year.” The more that Patton said, the quieter his voice got, and the redder his cheeks became.

“What?” Logan’s question was so quiet, Patton barely heard him. But Patton did hear. And his heart hurt for Logan. He genuinely thought nobody liked him, even in a platonic way? It was just plain awful. Even if some people were mean to Patton, others were kind. He has friends. But Logan really had nobody.

“Logan. Come sit.” Patton placed his hand on the spot next to him. He hesitated, but the look Patton gave him left no room for argument.

Logan gingerly sat down next to Patton. He wouldn’t meet Patton’s eyes.

“Did you get hurt today?”

Logan was not expecting the question, Patton could tell. For someone as stoick as Logan, Patton seemed to throw him off guard a lot.

“Yes.”

Patton looked at Logan with a small frown. “Are you okay? I noticed you limping a little.”

“I am perfectly adequate, thank you very much,” Logan said. But one look from Patton made him sigh and change his sentence. “It’s not as bad as it could have been.”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me, Logan. I want to see if it’s really not that bad.”

“Patton, it would only upset you.”

“Logan. Show. Me,” Patton glared at Logan’s bicep. He didn’t want to make Logan feel bad, but he was still frustrated.

Logan glanced at Patton, and took his shirt off.

_Nope. Nope nope nope. Gay thoughts, this is literally the worst time to possibly pop up. But Logan looked really good, and- _

No. Logan’s injuries are more important now. And Logan was definitely underestimating his injuries.

All across Logan’s torso were bruises. They were all dark and gross, and Patton had a feeling that he had broken a couple ribs. But Patton’s eyes fell on Logan’s right peck (ugh I hate that word) where his soulmark lies.

It’s a heart, which on its own is nothing special, but it’s filled in with a wonderful blend of pastel colors, all some of Patton’s favorites. How? How could Logan be even more beautiful than he already was?

But before he rambled about Logan’s wonderful beauty, he had to make sure he got the help he needed.

“Okay, Lo, we are going to the hospital. This is horrifying, and you need something to-”

“No!”

Logan’ sudden outburst surprised both of them. “Look, if I go to the hospital, they will want me to tell them who my parents are, and then they’ll contact my parents, who just won’t respond. So it’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t need to go to the hospital.”

“Yes, you do Logan! You’re bruised all over, and you probably have broken bones! You can’t just tough it out!”

“Pat. Please. I can’t… I can’t bother them,” Logan’s look of utter acceptance broke Patton’s heart even more. 

“Lo. Look, if it genuinely makes you upset to go to the hospital, then I won’t make you. But I think that you should at least go to a clinic to get yourself checked out. Alright?”

Logan stared at the stars on his ceiling for a little while and then he nodded. “Alright. But not right now. I want to hang out with you for a little longer.”

Patton flushed. Logan was just so effortlessly charming, and he didn’t even realize it.

“Can I see your soulmark?”

And now Patton has gone full-on tomato. His soulmark for Logan was on his back, so he would have to take his shirt off. He was so not ready for that.

Or was he? Could he get past the insecurity that had plagued him since middle school? For Logan, he thinks he can. If Logan can do it, then so can he.

“It’s just that, you got to see mine, but I’m curious as to what yours might be,” Logan was a little pink too. Patton was a little scared, but he remembered that Logan was new to all of this too, so it made him willing to try.

“Yeah. If you really want to see it. Even I haven’t seen it yet. It’s on my back, so.”

Patton reached and took off his shirt.

——-

Logan was not expecting to be so attracted to Patton so quickly. I mean, he had heard that soulmates connected at an incredibly fast rate, and he did feel connected to Patton. But he hadn’t thought that he would find Patton so beautiful so fast.

But he was so, so very wrong.

Patton’s soulmark was beautiful. _He_ is beautiful. His back has just as many freckles as his face and it was so goddamn adorable. And his soulmark. It looked like open wires were lining his spine. But none were frayed or broken. They wound together into a beautiful pattern Logan couldn’t quite figure out.

Logan was in love. It was an uncommon feeling. He hadn’t felt this in _years._ This feeling of warmth and comfort. Just the feeling of belonging. 

_I missed this._

“Lo? What does it look like?”

“It’s beautiful,” Logan ran his hand down Patton’s spine and felt him shiver a little. “You’re so beautiful, Patton. Just… so beautiful.”

“Lo…”

“Can I kiss you?”

“What? Now?”

“Yes. Unless you’re not okay with-”

“Yes Logan. A thousand times yes.”

So Logan kissed him. Neither of them really knew how to kiss, but it worked. The only thing Logan could think during the entire kiss was this:

_This is what I’ve been looking for. Connection. Love. A boy worth fighting for._


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan meet their next soulmate at the planetarium. But they have a bit of an unexpected reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3! This one is really long, bear with me.  
Tumblr- ionlyeatcomfortfood  
Warnings

Patton and Logan were on a date when they found their second soulmate.**  
**

It was six months after the couple’s first encounter, and Patton and Logan couldn’t be closer. Logan had since stood up to Delcan and Remus, and also informed the school of their misconduct. They had five weeks of suspension between the two of them. Logan got the help he needed for all his bruises and broken ribs.

They loved each other very much. Both had said it repeatedly (Patton maybe a little more so than Logan), but they both knew that there was something missing. Somethings, to be precise. Their other soulmates. Both really hoped to meet them soon.

They were at the planetarium. Logan and Patton alternated planning dates every week, and since the week before Patton had taken them to an ice cream tour around the city, it was Logan’s turn. So he chose the planetarium (cause stars are one of Logan’s favorite things).

They were admiring an area of the planetarium that had pictures of stars taken at different times throughout history, when both of them felt a little tingle on the top of their backs.

Logan and Patton share a look before spinning around. Their eyes fell on a boy around their age, wearing a black hoodie with purple patches on it, hood up, ripped black jeans, and some impressive eyes bags. He was shorter than Logan, but taller than Patton, his shoulders slumped like he was trying to disappear. 

Patton, always the energetic one, bounces over to where the boy is standing, and taps him on the shoulder. The boy turns around and says “Uh… hi?”

“Hi! I’m Patton, and I think I’m one of your soulmates!” Patton said with a smile.

Logan had thought this boy would have one of three reactions: disbelief, tears of joy, or extreme excitement. What Logan was not expecting for the boys to widened and for him to fucking bolt. You would think he was being chased by a psycho with a knife by how he reacted.

Logan could tell Patton was a little confused and upset. He went over to where Patton was standing and gave him a hug.

“Lo? Do you think we should go after him?” Patton mumbled into Logan’s shirt.

“Maybe let’s give him a little while. He might just be overwhelmed.”

——

Overwhelmed was one word for what Virgil was feeling. Panicked was another.

I mean, he knew he had soulmates. That much was obvious. He had the soulmarks. He just… wasn’t ready for them. The guy that had come up to him, Patton, seemed nice enough. And the other one that was with him seemed okay. He just wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment at the moment.

He ran out of the planetarium. Why did he do that? That was so stupid, now they’re going to think he’s crazy, he’s so stupid, stupid, stupid…

His thoughts keep spiralling until he found a bus stop and sat down. He used the breathing technique that his therapist showed him-in for four, hold for seven, out for eight. It always seemed to work.

After he calmed himself down, he waited till the next bus came up and got on.

So when Patton and Logan did eventually come out, Virgil was nowhere to be seen.

—–

Okay, so the universe was throwing him a giant middle finger. Whatever. He got to decide what was best for himself, not some cosmic deity in the sky. 

So Virgil had run into Patton and his other soulmate. Well, avoided them might be a better term. Three times, to be exact.

After the planetarium, Virgil noticed them at the grocery store, trying to grab some Crofters. He said ‘nope’ and shuffled out of the Whole Foods as fast as he could. 

He then saw them at work. While yes, it was very much a stereotype for the emo guy to work at Hot Topic, it was one of his favorite places. He knew everyone there, and he mostly just restocked stuff, so he really didn’t have to talk to people.

One day, though, he had to work register, covering for a friend who decided not to come to work. The store, fortunately, was slow that day, and he didn’t have to talk to that many people. 

But around his lunch break, he noticed a happy couple through the front window. And by now, he had memorized that small bundle of joy, freckles, and blonde curls and the dark-haired nerd. Two of his soulmates. Patton and Logan (he learned his name at the Whole Foods).

He made an executive decision to take a lunch break four minutes early.

And lastly, his mothers announced that they were moving. So he had to go to a new school. Now that would be nerve wracking enough, but it turns out, he was going to the same school his soulmates were going to.

Okay. The universe was actually throwing him a middle finger strapped to a chainsaw. It’s fine. It’s not like they were going to be in the same classes.

At least, that’s what Virgil thought, until he walked into his first class, where, lo and behold, Logan was sitting in the first row.

“Ah, Mr. Frost. Glad that you could join us,” Mr. Brinkman, his new history teacher said.

“Uh, hi. Where can I sit?”

“Oh, but you haven’t introduced yourself yet!” he said, smiling. Virgil wasn’t smiling.

Luckily, he had three things previously planned out for situations like this.

“I’m Virgil, my favorite food is Crofters, I move from Central, and I like movies. Now, where can I sit?”

“What kind of movies?” Brinkman was really pushing it. Virgil could only handle so much.

“I like thriller. A seat, please?”

“Ooh, cool. What’s your favorite?”

Virgil couldn’t take it any longer. So he hissed.

This managed to stop Brinkman’s flowing stream of questions. At least for a moment. “I’m sorry, did you just hiss at me?”

“I do that when I’ve reached my limit with stupid questions,” Before Virgil could apply any sort of filter, it just came out.

The class all did a collective ‘ooooh’ while Brinkman’s face started to turn red. Whether it was from embarrassment or fury, Virgil was yet to find out.

“A detention on your first day is not a smart move on your part, Mr. Frost,” his face was a fire engine red as he grabbed the detention pad from his desk.

Damn. Guess that red was fury.

“Mr. Brinkman, why are you giving him a detention?” A voice came from the front of the class.

Logan.

  
“Because this young man has insulted me!”

“Frankly, Mr. Brinkman, I have heard much worse about you in the halls.”

The class finally settled to listen to Logan. Somehow, he had the power to make a bunch of teenagers stop talking and listen. Virgil would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed.

“And anyways, it’s his first day. He shouldn’t get a detention because he was a little rude. Besides, you were asking too many questions that interrupted the learning process.”

“I…I…I guess you are right, Logan. Mr. Frost, I will let you off with a warning. But please don’t make it a habit of being rude to your teachers.”

“Don’t worry sir, I won’t.”

“Now, a seat.” Brinkman glanced around the room. Of course the only available seat was right next to Logan. “You can sit next to Logan.”

Virgil didn’t really want to argue, so he sat next to Logan and the rest of the class went on without a hitch.

——

After class, Logan called to Virgil in the hallway.

“I’m grateful that you stood up for me,” Virgil said when Logan caught him.

“It was no big deal, Virgil.”

“So, I think I know what you want to talk about,” Virgil said, shrinking into his hoodie.

“If what you are referring to is the fact that you, Patton and I are all soulmates, and how you ran at the first sight of us, then yes.”

Virgil sighed. “Look, I’m just… I’m not ready for soulmates. I know I will be, someday, but right now, a lot of shit is happening and I just can’t.”

“You know, the night you ran, Patton cried for an hour?” Logan asked. 

Virgil shook his head. He, well, he didn’t think they would care that much.

“Patton has a very big heart, so when we figured out you were our soulmate, he was ecstatic. But you running away from him really hurt him. I’m not saying you have to always hang out with us and fall in love, but I am asking you to at least apologize to him, so he doesn’t feel like shit.”

Virgil was quiet, but he nodded.

“Thank you. Come find us at lunch and you can apologize then.”

With that, Logan turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Virgil alone in a crowd of people.

——

Virgil did as Logan asked. When it was his lunch period, he looked for the dark haired nerd and is blonde companion. He found them quite quickly.

They were surrounded by people, all laughing and joking. Virgil really didn’t want to be around this many people, but from the way Logan had sounded earlier, he didn’t have any other choice.

He gripped his lunch tray and made his way over to the table. When he got there, he stood behind Logan and cleared his throat.

All eyes turned to him, including a beautiful pair of blue eyes who were shocked that he was standing before them.

“Ah, Virgil. These are our friends. Valerie, Terrence, Joan, Talyn, Taylor, Quil, Adri, and Camden.” As Logan said a name, he pointed at one of his friends and they waved. Virgil just nodded back. 

“And of course, you already know Patton.” Patton still had a look of disbelief on his face. “You wouldn’t mind if he sat here, right?”

A chorus of ‘no’s came from the table, so Virgil had a seat in between Patton and Valerie. Conversation continued on, and Logan gave Virgil The Look™, so he tapped Patton on the shoulder.

“Uh, I just wanted to apologize for running out of the planetarium on you. It was really rude, and I’m really sorry,” Virgil whispered, trying to be careful that none of the others at the table could hear them.

“Awww, it’s okay Virgil! I totally understand!” Patton smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Virgil couldn’t stand that kind of smile.

So, before Virgil could think anything through, he asked “Is there anything I could do to make up for it?”

Patton thought for a moment. “Well, you certainly don’t have to if you don’t want to, but me and Lo are going to see a movie. You are welcome to join us if you want.”

“Sure. Sounds great,” And just like that, Virgil had his first date with his soulmates.

—–

Over the next two months, Virgil, Logan, and Patton got closer and closer. Their first ‘date’ went okay, and Logan suggested they have another one next week. So every week on Tuesdays, they would have some sort of date night.

Virgil learned a lot more about Logan and Patton’s friends, which he knew made Patton really happy. Joan and Tayln were soulmates, but the rest had yet to find theirs. Quil also had multiple soulmates like they did.

Terrence was planning on going to school to pursue musical theatre. Adri and Camden wanted to be directors. Taylor wanted to go into comedy. Joan had a gift for writing, Tayln and Quil could do makeup, and Valerie had no idea what she wanted to do. All of them were great, and Virgil loved getting to know them.

But the best part of these last two months was getting to know Patton and Logan. He now knew that Patton was an avid baker and he loved to socialize. He liked to wear both skirts and pants, but normally he leaned toward more feminine styles. He was caring, had a single mother who was absolutely astounding, and had a great love for any sort of animal.

Logan was sort of the exact opposite. He couldn’t bake, but he was an amazing cook, and he generally didn’t like socializing unless with people he knew well. Logan was all business, to the point he wore a tie everyday to school, although the tie varied depending on how Logan was feeling. He was student body president, had god awful parents, and love anything sci-fi.

But there was one thing Virgil had yet to have the courage to do. He hadn’t shown them his soulmarks yet.

They had asked him about it, and he had just said that he was a bit body conscious, which was true. But the main reason he hadn’t shown them yet is because it felt really personal. If he showed them his soulmarks, then there would be an even deeper connection than what they already had. Who knows what would happen then? They…they might expect things he couldn’t give.

So he waited. He let things continue as they were, no difference at all.

Until the day finally came when he would show his soulmarks.

—–

It was one of their Tuesday date night, and they were hanging out at Virgil’s house. Virgil had just wanted to have a night in, so Logan cooked and Patton baked. They had a casual dinner and watched a movie. After the movie was done, they went to Virgil bedroom to listen to some music and chill.

Patton and Logan were cuddling on the floor while Virgil was scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. He glanced over at the two and was overcome with a sense of loneliness. Virgil wanted that. He wanted to be loved like that. He didn’t think he would want the sort of relationship Logan and Patton had, quiet and comfortable, but here he was. There was only one thing to do, and it scared Virgil out of his goddamn mind. But for once, he was ready to take that chance. For them.

So, casually, Virgil asked “So, do you guys want to see my soulmarks?”

If either of the two boys on the floor had been drinking something, they would have spit it out.

“Virgil?”

“You heard me. Do you want to see them?”

“Are you sure? I know it can be really personal-”

“Pat. It’s okay. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t okay with it.”

“Well, if it’s alright with you, I think I speak for Patton as well when I say I would like to see them.”

Patton nodded.

“Alright,” All Virgil had to do was take off his shirt. No biggie, right?

He took off his shirt and showed them the first one on his spine. “This one is Logan’s.”

On his spine was a pattern of stars. It held a chaotic pattern, much like Patton’s soulmark for Logan. There was only one recognizable constellation; Canis Major, which was Logan’s favorite constellation.

“And this one is Patton’s,” Virgil turned around and saw his two soulmates were fire red.

Damn. Maybe he was more attractive than he thought.

Patton’s soulmark still had the pastels that the one on Logan’s body had, but instead of a uniform spread of the colors, there were swirls of color, flowing in and around the black outline of a heart.

Now that he had finished showing them his soulmarks, he was getting a little uncomfortable. He covered his chest with his arms. Besides, he had one more thing to tell them, and it didn’t make him any more comfortable.

“Before you guys say anything, I have something to say. I…I have liked you guys for awhile. I had a hard time telling you guys since I was the one who was so adamant that I didn’t want to be in a relationship. And, uh,” Virgil’s voice got really quiet. “I’m asexual, so it made me a little more hesitant.”

Patton and Logan were still for a moment before Patton grabbed Virgil and wrapped him in a hug. “Virgil, we like you too. We just didn’t want to push it in case it made you uncomfortable.”

“And Virgil,” Logan hugged Virgil too. “We don’t care if you’re asexual. That doesn’t make us like you any less. You are still Virgil, alright? Just make sure you let us know where the boundary is for you.”

“Well,” Virgil murmured. “I’m okay with kissing, but anything past that makes me feel weird.”

Patton lifted his head to give Virgil a sly smirk. “Kissing, you say?”

Virgil immediately flushed and buried his face in Logan’s shirt.

“Virgil? Dear, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just asking ‘cause it’s a subject I’m quite interested in,” Patton smiled.

How is Patton, sweet, adorable, ball of sunshine Patton, so goddamn smooth?

“It’s a subject I am quite interested in as well,” Logan said.

“Ugh, not you too!” Virgil whined.

“Virgil? In all seriousness, can I kiss you?” Patton asked.

Virgil lifted his head, looked at Patton for a moment, before kissing him.

Patton tasted like home. He tasted like cookies and rose and chocolate and home. 

Virgil decided he liked kissing Patton.

Patton had to break the kiss to breath, and then Virgil moved to Logan. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Lo.”

Kissing Logan was different than kissing Patton. While Patton was warm and cozy, Logan was cool and expansive. He tasted like coffee, pain, and quiet. He was different than Patton, but it was a good different.

Virgil decided he liked kissing Logan too.

So that’s how they spent the rest of the night, kissing and cuddling till they fell asleep. Virgil’s moms walked in to check on them, and were pleasantly surprised to find the boy tangled with one another. Virgil’s mom grabbed Patton and Logan’s glasses and put them on the nightstand while Virgil’s mother turned off the light, and they left the sleeping soulmates to rest.


End file.
